Those Eyes
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: A short, typical highschool AU about Jagan/Kenlos.
1. Chapter 1

**~[BTR HighSchool AU, 3****rd**** PPOV]**

Meet Logan Mitchell. Spectacles wearing, 17 years old nerd, albeit rather fit.

Over there, at the end of the gym on the opposite team, is James Diamond, standing tall. Handsome as fuck, amazing voice… Literally everyone is head over heels for him.

Even Logan.

But no one needs to know that.

"How long do we have to do this?" Logan grunts, asking his best friend, Carlos Garcia, as he evades a ball.

Yeah, they're playing dodge ball… And it's P.E. time.

"Uh… 20 more minutes till' P.E. is over," Carlos glances at his watch, evading a ball.

Meet Carlos Garcia. Short but ripped, is extremely popular at school like James, also a singer.

"I hate this," Logan jumps to the right, evading _another_ flying red ball, watching James pick one up from far. '_I wouldn't mind getting hit by a ball from him_,' Logan thinks with a small grin, Carlos pushes him away from James' ball.

"I know what you're thinking, _no_. Bad Logie. We're _low on throwers_ and you're gonna purposefully get yourself hit by a ball from him?" Carlos scolds Logan with a big scowl, the latter whimpers as a response. "Fine," Logan grunts, picking up a ball and throwing it with all his strength, cheering once he hit the opposing team.

He glances at James, who doesn't even notice him… Until he turns his head, meeting Logan's own eyes. Logan quickly adverts his eyes, picking up another ball, he manages to hit another person, narrowing their teams down to a 5vs5 match.

Logan dodges a few more balls, actually rather surprised at how good he is at dodging, he picks up _another_ ball.

Time passed and shit went down, the fight got more and more intense, balls were being thrown left and right, up and under.

"Noo," Carlos whines, a ball from James manages to hit him. "Lucky," Logan frowns widely, getting a facepalm from Carlos, he glares at the boy. "You're the only one left, better win this, Logie," He says, stepping out of the ring.

Everyone watches anxiously, though most people vouched for James. For the first time in forever, it was down to the nerd and the singer jock.

"Wait, I'm the _only one_ left?" Logan whispers to himself, feeling James' burning eyes on him. Part of him actually enjoyed James looking at him for once, the other, more competitive part wants him to win this.

They were both fast, dodging each other's throw…

But Logan was faster. _Somehow_.

Carlos ran over to him, tackling him with a big grin, "You did it!" He screams, his other team mates also running over and praising him. "Not so bad for a nerd," His team leader holds a hand out, offering him help to get up.

Soon, they made their way into the lockers room. Logan, making his way to a closed stall, tells Carlos to go ahead and eat lunch first.

He took his time, making sure he's _very_ clean before exiting the bathroom… Finding his locker unlocked.

"Wha…?" He frowns, fearing for the worst.

Indeed he was right.

He sees his clothes torn to bits, with a small note attached inside, '_That's what you get for embarrassing James like that_,' He frowns.

"Are you… Okay?" James wanders over, seeing the boy frozen in-front of his locker.

For once, anger flares up in him. Usually he'd be swooned over by James' presence alone but… This, this pissed something in him.

"Oh, suddenly _you_ care?" He asks angrily, James jolts slightly, a bit startled by the sudden anger. He glances into Logan's locker and _immediately_ notices the torn clothes and the note. "Wait, no. You don't think-" He tries to talk, only for Logan to grunt angrily, stopping his words.

"Tell your jock friends 'Thank you_', _that shirt _totally_ did not mean _anything_ to me, at all," He snarls with full sarcasm, thankful he hadn't brought in his favorite clothes. "Carlos," He picks up his phone, calling his best friend, trying to hold in his anger and tears.

He knew James was a jock, he should've seen it coming.

"Logan, I didn't ask them to do that! Please," He pleads, only for the shorter boy to glare at him as he slams his locker door shut. "D-Do you have any backup clothes?" Logan asks Carlos through his phone, walking away.

"What the _fuck_," James breathes out, pissed off. Not at Logan, but at whoever the hell did this.

There goes his _fucking chance_ with the doe-eyed angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**~[BTR HighSchool AU, 3****rd**** PPOV]**

"Logan, there, you know, _might be a chance_ that he never wanted that to happen," Carlos tries to cheer up his angered friend as he holds out his backup clothes. He _knew_ this type of thing would happen sooner or later.

"Oh and, I'm _never_ leaving you alone ever again," Carlos lifts a brow as Logan slips on Carlos' clothes, noticing the difference in size for his pants.

"It's not _my_ fault I'm so damn nerdy," Logan grunts. Part of him wishes he wasn't such a nerd… But another part was thankful. Least' he's not nearly as dumb as the rest of the school.

"Hey…" James approaches them. Logan stays silent, marching out of the room immediately in anger. "Logan, where're you even going?!" Carlos yells, the boy doesn't answer him.

"I'm sorry," James whispers rather sadly. "You…" Carlos looks up to the boy, seeing how sad his eyes were, he knew James never wanted Logan to go through that.

"His anger will go down. I hope," Carlos sighs, remembering how long the boy could hold a grudge… Probably not.

"C-Can you at least give this to him?" James nervously asks, handing Carlos his large, red and white jacket, with James '07' obviously written on the back. "Um… Why?" Carlos asks, a bit hesitant to take it.

"I can't just _not_ do anything about his clothes," James frowns, Carlos sighs as he takes the jacket from James' hand. "You _do_ know he's never gonna wear this, right?" He lifts a brow, inspecting the large jacket.

James shuts his eyes and sighs, turning around and slowly walking away. "He will appreciate it though," Carlos smiles, remembering how fucking obsessed Logan is with James… He won't doubt it if this jacket immediately calms him down.

"I don't want it," Logan immediately huffs, pushing away the jacket as he eats his lunch. "You're _dreaming_ if you're gonna reject this," Carlos rolls his eyes, knowing full well that Logan wouldn't reject something like this. _Especially_ if it's from James, no matter how pissed he is.

"Carlos, I can't accept it _here_. Not with him there," He glares at James from far, who immediately notices Logan's eyes. "Huh, he notices me. _For once,_" He hisses, pushing away the jacket again.

"Fine. I'll swing by your house later with this thing," Carlos stuffs the jacket into his bag, setting it aside. "So… What're we learning later?" Carlos asks, referring to his study session with Logan at the boy's house later, after school.

"Um… I'm not in the mood for studying, _actually_," Logan sighs, leaning on the table. "Logan Mitchell _isn't in the mood for studying_?!" Carlos gasps, actually surprised.

It's his first time hearing that!

"Yeah. Now shut up and finish your lunch," Logan grunts, laying his head on the table sideways, he watched as one of James' teammates walks over to them, carrying a small box with a piece of paper on top.

Kendall Knight, waltzes over with a small, apologetic smile.

"James wanted me to deliver this to… Logan," He tilts his head, gently sliding it to the boy, who grunts. "Tell him Logan says thank you," Carlos smiles gently at Kendall, fighting back his blush because he's got a big fucking crush on the green-eyed boy.

"It's chocolate," Carlos peeks into the small box, sliding it to Logan afterwards, knowing the damn boy is literally _obsessed_ with chocolate. "I don't want it," Logan pushes it away gently, Carlos' jaw dropped.

"Logie? Are you sure you're not sick?" Carlos asks, his mouth wide open in shock, "Or even_ possessed_?" He adds with a scowl.

"I'm fine, alright?" Logan shuts his eyes, wishing it was all over. Part of him wanted to forgive James, but an even bigger part was furious as fuck.

"You're eating this, whether you want to or not," Carlos picks out one of the heart-shaped chocolate chunks inside the box, shoving it into Logan's mouth. His eyes burst wide open as the heavenly chocolate melts in his mouth, filling it with sweetness – albeit not too sweet, and the perfect taste of chocolate that he's come to love.

"I hate you," He grunts, unable to resist eating the other three, though refusing to make eye contact with James.

_Over at James' table…_

James smiles adoringly from far, watching Logan eat the chocolate he bought a few minutes ago in panic happily. "I dunno' about you, but I'm asking Carlos out for Valentine's," Kendall grins, formulating a plan in his brain.

"I… H-How do I ask Logie out? He's pissed as hell at me," James frowns, still trying to figure out which one of his team mates had the fucking guts to do that to Logan.

"Beats me," Kendall eats his lunch, looking around… He can't find any guilty looking faces at all. "We'll think of something, okay, James?" He gently asks, seeing his best friend poke his food, not taking a single bite.

It hurts him to see his friend _this_ heartbroken. He knows how long James' has been dying to ask Logan out… It's funny how a star football player could be such a nervous wreck around someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**~[BTR HighSchool AU, 3****rd**** PPOV] The next day...**

"Okay, for today's experiment, I want each of you to pair up," Ms. Lucy, their Biology teacher, states. Immediately Logan turns towards Carlos with a big grin, the latter also doing the same. "James?" Kendall calls out at the boy, who's obviously staring sadly at Logan.

"He's still pissed at me," James whispers sadly, remembering the look Logan practically shot him earlier that day.

Kendall huffs. Now he's _really_ pissed off. '_I'm gonna fucking find whoever did that_,' Kendall growls mentally.

"You'll be dissecting this bird together. The catch is," She pauses, looking around the room. "You're pairing up with someone different. I want each of you to pair up with someone you've never paired up with, and don't try to lie to me. I keep a list in my phone about all your pairings," She crosses her arm. As soon as she said so, a lot of the girls turned towards James, thinking they'd have a chance.

Meanwhile, a lot of the boys turned towards Logan, thinking they wouldn't need to do any of the work.

"James, fucking _go_," Kendall literally shoved the boy as everyone stood up, sending him towards Logan. "Hey-" Logan felt a light nudge from behind. "Kendall!" James whisper-yelled, glaring at his friend.

"Ooh, I'm gonna pair up with Kendall," Carlos grins, literally disappearing and reappearing next to Kendall. "H-Hey," Carlos greets awkwardly. A big fat smile immediately grew on Kendall, "Yay," He cheers in a small voice, Carlos' cheeks heating up since he actually heard it.

"Wait… Carlos went with Kendall…" Logan slowly turns, seeing the tall boy standing awkwardly behind him. '_Oh my god_,' Logan groans. The _last_ person he wants to be paired up with is literally right next to him. '_I'm trying to hold a grudge, dangit,_' He rolls his eyes.

"I-I-I'll f-find someone else, i-if you don't want me," James apologizes in a sad voice, heartbroken upon seeing Logan's reaction to seeing him. He looks around and notices literally all of the girls waiting to call him out to join them.

"Don't bother," Logan grunts, James immediately froze. "You won't get any work done with them anyways," He says, the girls closer to him sends a death glare, hearing what he just said.

"Don't expect _me_ to do all the work," He glares at James, who immediately nods. "T-Thank you," James smiles, sitting down next to Logan. It's literally his first time sitting next to Logan, even though they've been in the same class for 4 years and _wow_. The smell Logan gives off is intoxicating.

He couldn't quite pinpoint if it's his clothes, his cologne, his shampoo… Or simply _him_.

"Right…" Logan squints his eyes, trying to remember the procedure. James watches adoringly, falling deeper in love with the doe-eyed boy every second. He loved the way Logan's moves so graciously, how his brow furrow as he try to remember what he's supposed to do first.

"Here," Logan holds out a pair of forceps, "Help me de-feather the bird," He instructs. Immediately James does so, taking the forceps and watching Logan pluck the feathers slowly and gently, he tries to copy the boy's movements.

"Sorry," He apologizes, rather sadly. Sad that he's unable to do something _so simple_. There's quite a few stubs left since a few feathers broke off from him pulling too hard.

"Hold on," Logan takes James' arms, the larger boy _immediately_ blushing upon feeling Logan's hand on top of his own. "Do this," Logan moves slowly, teaching the boy how to pick out the stubs left behind.

James nods slowly, a bit sad once Logan let go. But this time, he's determined not to fuck up.

"Done," He grins proudly, seeing Logan pick up a small surgeon knife after sliding on gloves, he goes ahead and picks up the pins next to Logan, knowing that they're supposed to organize and label all the organs of the bird on a glass pane next to their dissection table.

He watches with a loving smile as Logan slowly and gently pierces the torso of the bird, letting all the blood drain out into a blood container nearby before he proceeds to open it up and poke around, gagging a bit once he had a full view of the bird's torso.

"A-Are you okay?" James asks, seeing how Logan's reacting badly to what's in front of him. "I-I could take out all the organs if you want," He smiles, offering help. Logan nods, unable to actually do it.

Dissecting a frog was easy, but this. Logan can't really do with bloody innards.

James and Logan switches places. Something like this doesn't other James that much, since bloody wounds/injuries were quite common on the field.

Logan watches in awe as James _gently_ picks out all the organs, a bit surprised someone so big could be so gentle. '_Damn me_,' He growls, already knowing if James were to talk to him then, he wouldn't be able to hold a grudge anymore.

He's falling more and more in love with James.

Meanwhile, quite a few of the girl pairings were watching in pure envy and jealousy as the two worked together.

"Okay… Time to label the organs?" Carlos asks once they successfully dissected the bird, a bit proud that they did it faster than James and Logan. "I… Don't remember _all_ of the organs, actually," Kendall admits as Carlos picks up a marker and finishes pinning them all down.

"I-I mean, with our knowledge combined, I think we could do it," He grins optimistically, Kendall nods with a smile.

"Time's up," Ms. Lucy announces, Logan throwing his hands up quickly, dropping the marker once he finished labeling all of the organs. James grins, a bit proud that he's able to dissect the bird. Usually Kendall's the one who does all the gross stuff, he's the labeling one, so this being his first time and going so well… He was super proud.

Ms. Lucy rounded the entire class, glaring at some of the girls who failed to even do _anything_, while some of the guys literally just chopped the poor bird's head off instead.

"Very good, Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Diamond. All the organs are neatly labeled _correctly_," She smiled, jolting stuff down on her notepad. "Same for you two, Mr. Garcia and Mr. Knight. Though next time, pay attention to the whiteboard as well, because I _literally_ wrote down the scientific name of the bird, not just 'Birdo'," She shook her head with a small smile, returning to her table in-front.

"I may have forgotten to tell you, but this experiment will influence your final's marks. Those who _properly_ dissected their birds, congratulations," She announces. As soon as she finishes, the bell rings.

"Wow… I might _actually pass_ Biology," James whispers under his breath. Being paired up with Kendall is nice and all, but they _both_ always miss class because of football practice… With Logan around… He might be able to catch up.

Assuming Logan even _wants_ James to stay…

"Hey Logie," Carlos gently pokes the boy's cheeks as Logan packs up. "Kendall invited us to lunch with him and James," Carlos grins widely, Logan's eyes blowing wide.

Logan immediately grabs Carlos' collar, pulling him down, "Are you sure that's a good idea?! They sit with those… _jocks_!" Logan whisper-yelled, panicking. "Oh… Right…" Carlos trails off, completely forgetting how much the rest of the football team hates Logan, and how Logan hates the _entire_ football team.

James frowns, hearing every single word that's being exchanged with the two… Since he's literally sitting next to Logan.

"You two comin'?" Kendall asks with a small smile, excited that the two will _finally_ sit next to them. James stares at the two anxiously, waiting for an answer. "I'm going if Logie's going," Carlos points at Logan and bites his lips hard, since the latter literally stomped on his food upon hearing his name.

Logan eyes Kendall and James back and forth, noticing their irresistible puppy eyes… He sighs.

"F-Fine," He stutters, knowing he's gonna regret it later.


	4. Chapter 4

**~[BTR HighSchool AU, 3****rd**** PPOV]**

Everyone watches in awe, envy and disgust as Logan approaches the jock's table rather meekly. They didn't mind Carlos, since the short boy himself is rather famous… But Logan, oh yeah.

A nobody, a literal nerd is sitting _with the jocks_.

Even the jocks themselves are confused.

"Who invited _him_?" Dustin, the leader asks with a raised voice as Logan approaches their table. Hearing the venom in his voice, he wanted to just turn and leave then, but James grabbed his wrist. "I did," James said with not even the slightest hesitance in his voice.

Logan gulps, sitting down… He notices on a long table of jocks, Carlos and him… He's the only one with a lunch box. He tries his best to open it quietly, and with a small sigh of relief, he does. He peeks inside and sees two PB&Js made by his mother earlier this morning.

He smiles… But upon looking around, he looks down in shame. Everyone's enjoying different lunches from the cafeteria, from mashed potatoes, to fried rice, chicken, salad and more… He's the only one eating a sandwich from home.

Carlos glances over at Logan, seeing the boy simply stare at his lunch box in sadness, Carlos gently nudges Logan's foot. "Aren't… Aren't you gonna eat?" He asks, Logan kept his head down, shaking it slightly, ignoring his stomach growling.

He's simply too embarrassed to even _be there_, let alone _eat_.

"Logan…" Carlos calls out, feeling overwhelmingly guilty, he tries to down his lunch, but a knot in his stomach, tied there by guilt, forces him to lose appetite.

The bell rings, signaling that recess was over.

Logan was the first to stand up and bolt, not even bothered by his stomach's angry growling. "I… I fucked up again, didn't I," James looks at his friend with teary eyes. He hadn't noticed that Logan hadn't even _touch_ his lunch until a few seconds before the bell rang.

Kendall looks away, feeling tremendous guilt. It was _his_ idea to bring Logan over, not even thinking about what Logan would feel afterwards.

Carlos quickly sprints over and places his tray over in the basin where used trays are placed, quickly making his way back to class… Seeing Logan sit in a different seat.

"L-Logie?" He asks gently, the boy staring at his book in sadness. "Just sit in your place, Carlos," Logan hisses, Carlos flinches slightly. "But-" Before he could get another word in, Logan looks up to him with broken eyes, "You've always wanted to be with Kendall, didn't you?" He asks, making a gesture to where his previous seat was with Carlos. "Go then," He urges Carlos to go.

Seeing the teacher step in, Carlos had no choice but to sprint back to their space, a girl already taking over where Logan used to sit.

"I-Is this seat empty?" Camille, the new transfer student gently asks Logan, who nods.

James watches from far as Logan exchanges words with his new seat-mate, smiling gently at her, wishing _he_ was the one Logan was smiling at. Meanwhile, he also notices how pissed of Carlos is by his new seat-mate.

"Why do I keep digging myself into a deeper hole?" James growls under his breath, wishing he had offered to take Logan to the outside park for lunch instead of the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**~[BTR HighSchool AU, 3****rd**** PPOV]**

The final school bell rings, signaling that it was time to go home. As soon as Carlos stood up, unable to stand his new female and _very_ chatty seatmate, he turns to see that Logan… Was already gone.

"Camille, where'd Logan go?" He pipes up, quickly making his way to the girl. "He already left," She shrugs, handing him a note. He lifts a brow, wondering how the boy left the class so fast… Usually he'd be last to go.

"Carlos,

Please don't swing by today. I wanna be alone for a bit," The note reads, immediately Carlos frowns. He _really_ should've rejected Kendall's idea earlier. He knew Logan hated eating in the café, _because_ of the jocks…

"_Fuck me_," Carlos breathes out, feeling an insane amount of guilt, he exits his class, quickly running down the hall, hoping to catch up to Logan so he could apologize.

_Meanwhile_…

Logan evades the main hall, knowing Carlos would be searching for him.

He still feels the burning sensation of everyone eyeing him down, making him freeze there during lunch, unable to eat. '_I hate the cafeteria_…' He thinks. James hadn't even noticed that Logan was immobile the whole time, breaking his heart even more.

He hears his stomach growl, making him quicken his steps so he could go home and eat in peace.

"If it isn't nerdy McLobster," Dustin grins, immediately Logan's skin crawls, hearing that name. He hadn't heard that name ever since Carlos began hanging with Logan, practically being the boy's bodyguard bff.

"Where's your best friend?" Jett, pins the boy onto a locker with a big, devilish grin. Logan froze there, unable to talk. He couldn't run, knowing these two could easily catch up.

"You think you could just come over to our table?" Dustin asked, shoving Logan into the locker door even harder. Logan bit his lip, trying to hold in his pain.

"Next time, don't even _bother_ showing up in the café," Jett growls, Logan nods quickly, thinking he's able to go… Boy was he wrong.

He felt a blow to the stomach, prompting him to bite his lip again, drawing blood as he held the tears back. '_Why_…' He thought, doing his best to fight his tears… Which flowed a few seconds later, once he received a blow to his face and another to his forearm.

Jett spat on Logan before the two left, the poor boy sat on the floor in a fetal position, crying.

At that moment, he wished he hadn't snapped on Carlos.

After a few more minutes of crying, he stood up, wiping his tears as he made his way home, alone…. Still tasting the blood he drew from biting down on his lips a bit too hard.

As soon as he arrived home, he finds out that both of his parents are out of town for a week through a note stuck onto the door. '_Well… A-At least there's one good news today_,' He forces a smile, a bit glad he gets the entire house to himself for a week… Then remembering how he won't be able to invite Carlos over, since they're basically broken up now.

He steps into his house, seeing 8 100USD bills clipped under a flower pot, where his parents usually hide money for him when they're out of town.

"Pizza for myself then," He smiles, immediately ordering pizza. He threw a pair of sunglasses on, hiding the bruise that had formed where his eye was hit and he quickly washed away the blood on his lips as the pizza delivery man arrived.

_That night…_

Logan sat in a fetal position in one corner of his living room as the lightning struck outside, rain pounding on his house mercilessly, he cried. One thing he's scared of? It's lightning. When it rains _this_ heavily, he'd bolt into his parent's room… But right now, he's all alone in his house.

All of a sudden, his door burst open.

"L-Logan?" Carlos rams in. He noticed that Logan's parent's car weren't there, which meant that his parents are out of town _again_. He didn't think much of it, wanting to give Logan space since he basically hates him at the moment… But then it rained. He knew he had to come in, knowing that if lightning were to strike… Logan wouldn't have anyone for comfort.

Carlos dropped his bag, running over to a huddled up Logan, immediately hugging him as the boy sobbed. "I'm so sorry Logie," Carlos cried, feeling the guilt eat him up as he wondered… How long has Logan been huddled up like this?

"I'm sorry Logan. I-I'm the worst friend ever," Carlos sobbed, feeling the entire day's even finally taking a toll on him, he let the tears out. "Please don't go," Logan squeaked, hugging Carlos tightly like some sort of giant teddy bear.

Carlos didn't mind the tight hug, he buries his face in Logan's neck, providing the boy warmth and comfort, "I won't," He replied. They sat there in silence for about 40 minutes, until the rain finally stopped.

"Logan?" Carlos gently lets go of Logan, feeling the latter do the same as their hug broke. "I'm so sorry for e-" Carlos' apology stopped, noticing the bruise over Logan's eye, he immediately snatched the sunglasses off of Logan's face, anger taking over as he saw the bruise over Logan's right eye… And on his forearm.

"Who… Who the _fuck_ did this to you, Logan?" Carlos' voice seethed with anger, his fists clenching. He let go of the sunglasses, letting it fall down to the carpeted floor as veins popped up on his wrist. "Logan, _tell me_," Carlos tries to talk gently, but fails.

It came out more as a life-threatening question instead of a gentle one.

"D-Dustin and J-J-Jett did," Logan stutters, Carlos' hands dropped onto his side, _more_ guilt washed over him.

The entire night turned from 'hugging and comforting Logan' to Logan literally trying to convince Carlos it wasn't his fault – even though it really is.

"I'm _never leaving you alone_, ever," Carlos sobs as Logan hugs him tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**~[BTR HighSchool AU, 3****rd**** PPOV] The next day…**

Carlos walked by Logan like usual, in school. Except, his eyes were like a hawk. As they talked, Logan trying to keep the conversation normal while Carlos literally scanned his surroundings.

_In class_…

Logan focused on what the teacher was saying, Carlos _trying_ to but sleep felt better for him then. Kendall did the same, while James… The poor boy kept glancing over at Logan, trying to think of ways to apologize for his _completely fuckery_ in the past 2 days.

Soon, the recess bell rings again.

_Somehow_, nobody's noticed Logan's bruised eye, and his teachers didn't mind him wearing sunglasses _in class_.

"C'mon Logie, let's go to our usual spot," Carlos grins, grabbing Logan's wrist, hoping he hadn't touched the wicked bruise on Logan's arm. Logan glances over at Kendall and James, then shook his head, "W-We c-could eat with them, again?" Logan smiles gently, immediately the other two's heads perked up. "Are you _crazy_?!" Carlos gasps, remembering how their team leader and his best friend beat Logan up had his blood boiling.

"I think I am?" Logan shrugs, Carlos unable to believe what he's hearing. Kendall smiles, remembering how great it felt to have Carlos next to him yesterday… Though that smile turned into a frown when he remembered how Logan practically froze yesterday.

They made their way into the café. All eyes once again fell upon Logan as he walked beside the three, approaching the same table, feeling the same feeling, in the same scenario.

Once again… He froze in fear. He thought having Carlos actually watch out for him then would make him not so scared… But _boy_ was he wrong.

He opened his lunch box with shaky arms, remembering how he packed last night's leftover pizza they got as dinner.

"Aww, you got pizza? Lucky! I've only got salad and a bit of meat," One of James' teammates suddenly pipes up, sitting down next to Logan with a big smile. "Wanna swap?" He grins widely, eyeing Logan's pizza.

"W-Wha…?" Logan lifts his eyes, seeing the boy _actually smiling_ at him. No evil intention, just a big smile. "I-It's fine if you don't wanna?" He shrugs, extending a hand, he introduced himself, "I'm Wayne," He grins widely.

As if the tables _completely_ flipped, the entire team had introduced themselves to Logan with a warm welcome, Dustin and Jett sitting on the far end of the table, unable to believe their teammates are actually associating themselves with the nerd.

Soon, Logan found his lunch box filled with mashed potatoes, fried rice, a drumstick and a bit of salad, trading away his 4 slices of pizza, Alberto, another one of James' teammates, hands him a plastic spoon with a smile.

James felt like he was about to _cry_. He _knew_ his teammates noticed Logan's sadness yesterday, which is exactly why they're trying to make him feel welcomed. He knew his team was filled with good people, with Jett and Dustin being the only two rotten ones.

Logan, for the first time in his life, actually feels _welcome_ in school. He smiles gently, taking his first bite of high school food… "Not what you expected, huh?" James smiles gently, Logan nods with a mock-disappointed frown. "Tastes _way blander_ than I imagined," He pokes the mashed potato, feeling a bit cheated he swapped it for his pizza.

"Here," James grins, gently taking the spoon from Logan's hand, he scoops up a bit more of the mashed potato, including a bit of greens from the salad, he pokes Logan's lips with the spoon. "J-James, what?" Logan's cheeks burns bright red.

"Maybe it'd taste better?" James shrugs, his heart racing. Maybe… Just _maybe,_ he still has a chance with the angel.

"P-People are watching," Logan's eyes wander around, noticing how literally all of the girls are eyeing him angrily, jealously… enviously.

"Fuck them, Logan. I don't _care_ about their opinion," James frowns. He _did_ care… Once. Then he realized, you can't please _everyone_, so why not please the ones you can?

Logan smiles shyly, opening his mouth and letting James feed him, his blush growing more and more, both from enjoying the taste of the mashed potatoes that seemed to taste 100 times better, _and_ from James' teammates whistling.

James smiles… Until he didn't. He watches as Logan's smile fades instantly as he quickly looks away… He knew exactly what Logan was looking at, even though his sunglasses were blocking his eyes.

Carlos lets out a whimper, pouting as he gives Kendall puppy eyes. "What?" Kendall asks, his mouth filled to the brim with food, Carlos gives a gesture towards the two lovebirds in front of them.

"Oh… _Oh_," Kendall grins, knowing full well what Carlos wanted, he picks up his spoon and mimics James' actions… Until Carlos chokes. "What the _hell_ did you put in your mashed potatoes?" He growls, trying to rid himself of the horrid taste.

"What? I put black pepper! Well, _a fair bit_ of black pepper," Kendall shrugs, Carlos squinting at him. "Here," Alberto, one of Carlos' teammates, offers his mashed potatoes, which Carlos eats with a happy hum.

"Competition, huh?" Kendall lifts a brow, feeling challenged. "I'd like to think of myself as that," Alberto winks, the rest of his team letting out an 'Oooh!'. Carlos sat between them with not a care in the world, enjoying his food.

"Logan… Why're you wearing sunglasses, by the way? It's kind of cloudy today," James glances out the window, noticing how the clouds are completely blocking the sun. "Oh uh… _reasons_," Logan avoids the question, not wanting to answer.

James, detecting Logan's hesitance in answering, quickly rids himself of the question.

As Carlos and Logan bonded with the rest of the team, Jett and Dustin glares from the side, thinking of how they're gonna make the nerd _pay_.


	7. Chapter 7

**~[BTR HighSchool AU, 3****rd**** PPOV]**

_~After school…_

"Hey Loges, can you wait for me? I gotta go to the toilet," Carlos smiles as they both approach the toilet. "Hurry," Logan sighs, leaning against the wall, he begins wondering how long he's gonna have to wear sunglasses for.

"Some nerve you have," Dustin approaches him as soon as Carlos enters the toilets, with Jett lagging behind, pinning the boy onto the wall, grabbing onto his collar. "Didn't we already warn you _yesterday_?" Jett growls, standing next to Dustin.

Logan gulps, forgetting these two existed for a few seconds. '_I should've went inside too_…' He thinks, bracing himself for punches.

Before Dustin could hit the boy, he felt a light tap on his right shoulder.

As soon as he turned, a powerful punch sends him flying to the side. "What the _fuck_!" He growls, struggling to get up, his head feeling light from how hard he was hit.

"You-" Before Jett could retaliate, he is pinned onto the wall, with Kendall holding him up by his neck with simply _one hand_. "Touch him, I'll make sure I break your neck," Kendall warns, holding him up, actually high enough for his foot to dangle off of the floor.

"Please-" Jett pleaded, actually struggling to breathe.

Logan watches in awe as Dustin continues to struggle to get up, James crouching down next to him, "You may be our team leader, but I swear if you touch Logan _one more time_, you're _dead_," James growls as he grabs Dustin by the collar, shoving him down after.

Logan was also amazed at how Kendall was able to hold Jett up with one hand. He always thought James was stronger than Kendall, since the boy doesn't look _too_ ripped, but _wow_ was he wrong.

He held Jett, who's at least 3x bigger, with just one hand!

"L-Logie, a-are you okay?" James approaches Logan, gently cupping the boy's cheeks. Logan blushes furiously, enjoying how James' rough hand cupped his cheeks, he leans into it, struggling to mutter an answer… Not noticing how his sunglasses was slowly slipping off.

Aaand… Down it goes.

"Who…" Kendall could feel his blood boiling every second once Logan_ accidentally_ revealed his bruised eye to the two.

"Who the _fuck_ did that," James growled, stepping forth, closing the distance between them as he eyed Logan's bruised eye closer, his fists both clenching. "Logan," He growls, scaring the poor boy with the animalistic aura he was giving off at the moment.

Logan gulps, eyeing Jett and Dustin as they ran.

James watches from the side of his eyes as the two idiots ran. Both he and Kendall prepared to run after them, knowing full well they did it… Until Logan grabbed both of their wrists. "P-Please don't," He pleaded, gently tugging their wrists.

"He fucking_ did that_, Logan. I'm not gonna be able to sleep well till' I _kill him_," James growls, trying to free himself of Logan's gentle grasp, finding himself struggling. The same goes for Kendall.

Unbeknownst to all three of them, Carlos was watching from the side the whole time, a bit freaked out by the aura they're _both_ giving off. All of the stalls were full, so he figured he could use Logan's house's toilet instead, but peeking from the window of the door separating the halls and the toilets, he saw how the two easily took down Jett and Dustin.

"It's not worth it, James," Logan pleads, actually tearing up. "Logan," James immediately felt guilty, forgetting about chasing after the two as soon as he saw Logan's watery eyes.

He relaxes both shoulders, Logan suddenly stepping forth and hugging him. "Please. I don't want either of you to get kicked out of the team because of me," He murmured into James' chest, actually relishing how it felt to hug the ripped boy.

James' heartbeat picked up by 100,000 times, feeling as if it was about to beat out of his chest as Logan held him.

"Kindle?" Carlos steps out of the toilets, wanting to cool down Kendall… Which worked, _immediately_. "Kindle, huh?" Kendall smirks, Carlos stepping closer with a big grin.

"I… Guess you'll be wearing this for the next 4 days…?" Kendall sighs, picking up Logan's sunglasses, handing it to him with a frown.

Logan nods.

When he hugged James back then… He could feel all the hatred and anger he had towards the tall boy just… _disappear_. "We could swing by Logie's house today?" Carlos suggests, Logan's cheeks immediately burning up once he remembered how messy his house was.

Well, he _thinks_ it's messy, when the truth is… It's one of the cleanest houses in his neighborhood.

"We'd love to but…" James sighs sadly, "We've practice after school," he looks over at Kendall, who nods. "Maybe… M-Maybe after our big game? We could hang out more then," He suggests, remembering how there's usually no more games after the annual tournament between schools, since the school wants students to focus for their year-end examination.

"Well… I-I guess we better get going," James smiles gently as both of them stops right near the school's fountain.

Carlos nods, grabbing Logan's wrist, "See you two tomorrow," Logan smiles gently as Carlos leads him towards the main gate, James actually blushing upon hearing Logan's words. "He… He _wants_ to see me," James grins like a love-struck fool.

"We kind of owe it to those idiots," Kendall smiles, waving at the two as he recalls the incidents from earlier. He _knew_ his teammates noticed how down Logan was yesterday, but he didn't expect them to do _that_.

"We do…" James smiles, both of them turning right and making their way to the school fields, a bit excited to start today's practice session.

_Meanwhile…_

"Jeezus, they only saw your bruised eye Loges. Imagine if they saw the bruise on your forearm," Carlos points at Logan's bruised forearm, hidden underneath his long sweatshirt.

Logan gulps, "Yeah… I think they'd actually go chase down and murder the two," Logan shivers, remembering the animalistic aura both of them gave off earlier…

He's pretty glad they _didn't_ see the other bruise.


	8. Chapter 8

**~[BTR HighSchool AU, 3****rd**** PPOV], 10****th**** of July…**

"James, what's with the long face?" Kendall asks, actually surprised to see James so down. Their big game is in 2 days! If anything, James would usually be _super_ excited.

"Do you… D-Do you think I should make a move?" James looks up to his green-eyed friend with unsure in his own. "James, are you _seriously _second guessing yourself right now?" Kendall gasps, unable to believe his friend at the moment.

Growing up together, Kendall always saw James as the big, confident guy. Now, seeing him so nervous and second-guessing of himself, it actually _scares_ Kendall.

"Ask him out then! James, school's gonna end _sooner_ than you think. Prom is 2 months from now. You can't just keep _waiting_," He holds James' face, squishing his cheeks with both hands as he scolds the boy.

"Fuck," James breathes out, realizing how it went from March to July so quickly. "T-They _are_ coming to the big game… right?" James asks, a plan formulating in his head. Though said plan's only gonna work _if_ they show up.

"I uh… I _did_ give them VVIP tickets but… I'm honestly not sure, James. The finals are coming up, I'm thinking Logan might be studying his ass off by now," Kendall sighs, remembering how the finals are coming up… They have _a fuck tonne_ of shit to catch up on, academically speaking.

James nods, picking up his phone. Kendall lifts a brow, hearing his phone ding, he fishes it out from his pockets, seeing how James sent a message to their group chat, holding a sudden meeting at his house.

James, being the new captain once Jett and Dustin were kicked off the team, had full power over the team so… If he says he's holding an emergency meeting, then they're going to _come_ no matter what.

"You couldn't have chosen a better time for an _emergency meeting_?" Alberto, being the first to show up, glares at the tall boy, pointing at the clock, which tells them it's literally 10:21 PM.

"Chill. Tomorrow's Sunday, and our day off," James shrugs, letting him in, seeing two other cars pull up.

"Right. What the _hell_ did you call us over for at this time of night?" Jace, a quarterback, asks after yawning. James, noticing how some of them had messy hair, felt a bit guilty since they look like they woke up _for_ this.

"Right… You guys know how prom's in 2 months, and Kendall and I are the only two without a date yet, right?" He lifts a brow, some of them perking up their heads, some of them looking more confused. "So… You want us to play matchmaker?" Zeke, one of the wingers, asks.

"No, actually. I was thinking more of a mob promposal…" James grins. Immediately everyone gave full attention to James, including Kendall.


	9. Chapter 9

**~[BTR HighSchool AU, 3****rd**** PPOV], 12****th**** of July…**

"Logan!" Carlos barges into the poor boy's house, panicking. "Logan wake the _fuck_ up!" Carlos violently shakes Logan, the boy waking up with a _huge_ angered groan. "What! It's a _holiday_ today, Carlos," He growls, glaring at his shorter friend.

"The game!" Carlos threw his hands up, Logan immediately sunk back down onto his bed. "I'm not going," He groans, remembering how he dislikes the atmosphere.

The last time he went to a game with Carlos, everyone eyed him suspiciously. He knew people were thinking, '_The hell is a nerd doing here_?'

Carlos was having none of it.

Immediately, he grabbed Logan's wrist, dragging the boy over to his bathroom. "We're going. End of discussion," He splashes water over the boy's face, "Hey!" Logan squeals, feeling the cold water hit him like a big slap.

_Meanwhile…_

"It's the finals after this, James," Kendall side hugs his friend, who looks like he's about to break down. "Captain," Alberto approaches James, seriously worried about the boy's mental state. "He's not coming," James whispers sadly, his eyes scanning the crowds in the bleachers multiple times.

No Logan, No Carlos.

Not even in the VVIP seats, where there were only 3 other people.

"James, if you're not feeling up for this," Kendall crouches down, making eye contact with the sad boy. "I won't force you, alright? You've pushed far enough. We've a backup player, I'll lead," Kendall suggests, James shuts his eyes and shook his head, fighting back the tears.

If only…

If only he had asked the boy out earlier, maybe then he'd be able to see that angelic face cheer for him from the VVIP seats.

"I'll go," James stands up. Even though part of him was ready to break down, he knew he couldn't just… Give up. They're in the finals now!

"James," Kendall trails off, looking around, everyone looked ready, albeit tired. They've been playing since this morning! Everyone's _beat_.

"Right boys, time to go out there and _take that cup_!" The coach came in, giving them a quick pep talk, burning their spirits… Except James'.

There was only one person who could help him at the moment, and he's not there.

Within the first 10 minutes of gameplay, the opposing team managed to score twice, James actually _struggling_ to play his position, his coach _screaming his head off_ at the side. As they took a quick water break, Kendall was about to _instruct_ James to get off the field, knowing he wouldn't be able to push himself any further…

Until he spots a familiar jacket in the distance, descending down the stairs and moving towards the VVIP seat, with another familiar face walking next to him.

"James, look," Kendall grinned widely, pointing at the two who's currently entering the VVIP seat.

James slowly turns his head, ignoring his coach's angry ranting at how he keeps breaking formation.

Then his eyes froze…

As if time had frozen there, Logan and James made eye contact.

"He's wearing your jacket, dude!" Alberto cheers as Logan waves at them with a big smile.

_Immediately_ James was flipped. His spirit went from depressed-McGee into a burning phoenix. "Let me play, coach," James jumped up, feeling his fatigue suddenly disappear. With Logan being there, _actually watching him play_, he knew losing wasn't an option.

_Meanwhile_… [Earlier]

"I can't _believe_ you actually got me here," Logan groans as they parked the car. "Yeah, whatever. Now let's go," Carlos squealed excitedly, grabbing Logan's wrist once they got out of the car, they bolted towards the ticket counter, showing their VVIP ticket.

They made their way straight to their seats, not even bothering to buy snacks.

The other students, upon seeing Logan and Carlos walk in rather hurriedly, were curious. Some were _furious_ seeing Logan actually _wearing_ James' jacket, which was a bit big for him.

Once they sat down, Logan eyed the entire field, finding James on one side of the field, sitting down with the rest of his team. He smiles once Kendall points at them, immediately Logan waves excitedly at James as the boy turns towards them.

As the game resumed, a girl tapped on his shoulder from the side, "Excuse me, do you even _know_ where you're sitting," She asks rather mockingly. "Excuse _you_, I've VVIP tickets," He waves it in her face with a smug smirk, his eyes fixing back onto the field again afterwards.

"People are _jealous_ you're wearing his jacket," Carlos grins, picking up all the whispers and envious talks behind them. "Let them be," Logan rolls his eyes, unable to even _care_ for what others think anymore.

Sitting with the jocks for literally 4 months taught him something… Which is to not give a fuck about what others think. '_Do what you want, what you're good at, whenever or wherever you want to without caring about those shits,_' He remembered Alberto's advice.

_Back at the Fields…_

Even though their coach was hesitant, he let James play.

James, with a newfound spirit, _easily_ dominated the field, showing perfect teamwork, synchronizations, skills and grace. Charging through the field, he managed to make touchdowns multiple times within a short timespan, able to charge through the opponent's defense team easily even though they were _huge_.

"Kendall!" James yelled, knowing his usual 'charging' method wouldn't work this time, he threw the ball to the side, into Kendall's grasp, who continues charging as the rest of his team protects him.

By the end of the game…

They won. A _complete_ landslide between the team's points, they won the competition, defending their reigning 10 years win, with this year being their 10th. Sprinting up the steps, James being the captain, he takes the trophy with a big grin, excited for what's gonna happen next.

Oh yeah, time for his plan to go into action.


	10. Chapter 10

**~[BTR HighSchool AU, 3****rd**** PPOV]**

"Before we end this and everyone leaves," James took the mic from the podium, ascending the stairs once again once he handed the throphy and hamper to his teammates, "My team and I kind of planned a flash mob promposal, and since the principal's already given us permission," He smiles warmly at the principal.

James was actually _really_ surprised Ms. Jo actually _allowed_ them to do this, since they kind of messaged her at the very last minute… He's also super nervous, since they spend all of yesterday practicing.

Yeah, _only one day of practice_.

The DJ, already been informed of the plan, plays the song. Alberto takes the microphone given by James, being the first to re-emerge from the lockers room in a full suit, surprises everyone with his _smooth_ singing voice.

"_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head,_" He smiles towards his girlfriend, who emerges from the changing room in a full red dress, taking his hand. They began a soft dance around the stadium as all the lights are turned off, a spotlight focusing solely on him and the two.

Soon, the rest of the team emerges with their partner, except James, who deliberately stays behind.

"_That's precisely what I plan to do_," Alberto finishes his part, stepping back and tossing Kendall the microphone, all eyes immediately falls on to him. He grins, turning his view toward Carlos, "_And you know one of these days, when I get my money right_," He continues.

"_Buy you everything and show you all the finger things in life_," He sings as the entire team, along with their prom partners, dances around him in a _perfectly choreographed_ dance, awing not only their schools, but also opposing teams _and_ their spectators.

"_Will forever be enough, so they ain't no need to rush,_" Kendall pauses with the song, smiling as James approaches him with his mic, Kendall continues, "_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_," He finishes his part, James entering, both of them donning their suits handsomely.

"_Come to prom with me_," James sings the high-keyed part, everyone clapping as he _nails_ it perfectly. "_I swear that I will mean it I'll say, Come to prom with me,_" Both he and Kendall harmonizes, high pitched melting perfectly together with Kendall's middle pitch.

Skipping the 2nd verse, they go straight to the bridge.

"_And if I lost everything, in my heart it means nothing_, _cause I have you, yeah I have you_," James continues, pausing and glancing over at Kendall for the boy's part, "_So get right down on bended knee, nothing else would ever be… Better, better, today when I say_, _come to prom with me_," Kendall continues.

Once again, their voice melts together _perfectly_, as if they were meant to sing together, "_I swear that I will mean it I'll say,"_ Kendall stops, James continuing the long, drawn out and high-keyed chorus, "_Come to prom with me_," he drags just like it did in the original song.

_I'll say, (Yeah)  
Come to prom with me, (Today's the day I get on my knees)  
I swear that I will mean it I'll say,  
Come to prom with me_

Both Carlos and Logan sat in their seats, Logan feeling like he's about to _bawl_ his eyes out, ignoring all the girls who're actually excited to be asked out.

Yeah, they both know who the two are singing about.

Still, it's an _otherworldly experience_ for Logan. Never did he think he'd be asked out to prom _this way_. Heck, he was thinking of skipping prom like last time.

"Logan Mitchell," "Carlos Garcia," James and Kendall simultaneously says, spotlights turning on and focusing at the two, sitting in the VVIP area. Gasps could be heard from the entire stadium as all the dancers stopped, then grabbed a long-ass last-minute made banner, stretching it out from one side to another.

"Will you come to prom with me?" They say in sync, the banner clearly reading out, "Come to prom with me, please_,_" With a few girls holding flowers.

The entire stadium then went silent as the music dimmed down, serving as background music, the dancers assumed their position, panting the same way Kendall and James were.

Carlos glances at Logan, who was _practically crying_ there, he holds the boy's hand gently. Logan looks over, his cheeks burning pure red, he smiles.

With a small pause, they both look back at their respective partners, giving a big nod, they jumped out of the VVIP seats and towards a nearby entrance into the field, James and Kendall running towards the two with their microphones in their hands.

The _entire stadium_ burst into cheers, except for the jealous girls who were actually _quite pissed_ they weren't asked out, and the few homophobes.

As the winning team huddled around James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan, who were sharing a hug, their principal stood up and clapped, prompting a standing ovation for the performance James and Kendall gave.

"You're _fucking crazy_," Logan cried, looking into James' beautiful brown eyes. "You wore my jacket," James smiles warmly, Logan nods.

"Thank you," Kendall tries to fight back his tears. _Years_ of waiting _paid off_. "No, thank _you_," Carlos grins, slowly getting more and more lost in Kendall's enchanting emerald eyes.

_~Later that night…_

Logan and Carlos waits outside the team's lockers room, holding their own bouquets of flowers, still grinning like mad fools. "I can't _believe_ they actually went and did _that_," Carlos grins, still trying to process what had just happened earlier.

Logan nods, pulling up his clothes' sleeves since he was actually feeling a bit hot, he now had James' jacket tied around his waist.

"Whoo!" Cheers erupted from within, the door finally opened, everyone sharing their last few hugs since quite a few of the players were graduating this year, which meant it'll be their junior's turn to defend the reining title.

"Holy," Alberto smirks, turning around, noticing Logan's current state. "Dang, James is lucky," He winks, noticing how Logan's actually rather _built_. "Oh hun, you were _too slow_," Logan winks back, flirting back at the boy, who smiles. "He talks about you a lot, y'know," He adds before leaving with the rest of his team, Carlos grinning at him like a mad man.

"You hear that? James talks about you, Logester," He teases, watching the boy's cheeks flare up.

"Loges," James emerged from the lockers room with his regular attire and a bag slung over his shoulder, "What took you two so long?" Carlos lifts a brow as Kendall lags behind, closing the door.

"Hey, it's not easy to change out of a full suit in a cramped space y'know," Kendall nudges his boyfriend.

They soon began walking towards the exit, with Kendall following James to the latter's car and Carlos following Logan to his own.

"So… I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then, at school?" James smiles, genuinely excited for the next day.

"Definitely," Logan stands up on his toes, giving the tall boy a quick peck on the cheek, Carlos doing the same. James and Kendall blushes slightly, waving at the two, waiting for their car to disappear out of sight before entering their own.

"We're… We're _not _dreaming, right?" Kendall smiles hesitantly at James, who shrugs. "If we are, I _pray_ we never wake up," He chuckles before he began driving, a bit surprised at himself. They both usually dislike singing, but performing like that in front of hundreds for Logan and Carlos… They'd definitely repeat it 100x times, _for_ Logan and Carlos.


	11. Chapter 11 [End]

**~[BTR HighSchool AU, 3****rd**** PPOV] 28****th**** September, 2019**

"Logan, you're _visibly shaking_," Carlos lifts a brow, commenting at how Logan's shaking like a damn puppy as they drive to their school for their senior prom.

"I'm nervous, alright?!" Logan squeals, stepping on the gas pedal and increasing his driving speed to 140km/h, _way_ over the speed limit. "Okay, okay! You're nervous, I get it," Carlos screams in terror, "NOW SLOW THE FUCK DOWN," He practically _cries_.

Logan slows down the car to under the speed limit, seeing the school come into view, his hands become more jittery. It's his first time attending prom, dressing up in a full suit and donning a new hairstyle, along with ditching his glasses.

He's wearing a _completely different_ look compared to usual, who wouldn't be scared to death?

"James is gonna love your new look, alright?" Carlos tries to calm the boy down, remembering how Kendall's also waiting for him at school.

Their team that night was 'Princes and Princesses' so naturally, both of them wore suits. Logan donned a pure black suit white Carlos wore a slightly dark red one. Another difference between them is that Logan's also wearing a black tie, while Carlos simply donned a bowtie.

"We're here," Carlos smiles, stepping out of the car, gazing onto the giant school building. Though he doesn't want to admit it… He's actually rather scared of leaving PalmWoods high… But with Logan, James and Kendall around, it couldn't be that bad.

"C'mon Loges," Carlos gently grabs Logan's wrist, leading him into the school at a rather slow pace. From outside, they could hear the gentle music from an orchestra band the school had hired.

"Your name card, please," A waiter-like dude extended his hand and bowed, kind of in a butler-like way as they approached the entrance to their large field. Logan and Carlos both whip out the name cards their school provided a few days ago, not understanding _why_ they even need a name card in the first place…

Boy are they glad they brought it with them.

"Announcing the arrivals of…" The man speaks into his microphone, startling Logan. "Wait, they're _announcing our names_?" Logan gulps as all eyes turns towards them. "Sir. Carlos Garcia," Carlos steps forth, pausing and waiting for Logan's name to be announced. "And Sir. Logan Mitchell," The man continued.

Immediately the field went quiet, with the exception of the band.

Naturally, all eyes were upon the two, since they're literally prom dates of James Diamond and Kendall Knight… _And_ because of the promposal James and Kendall did for them earlier that year.

It was as if time had suddenly _froze_ for James and Kendall. As soon as they heard Carlos' name announced, they immediately threw away their conversations with their teammates, turning towards the doors and _wow_.

Kendall marveled at how _perfect_ Carlos looked, the suit looking _a bit tight_ for the short boy, his biceps, thighs and pecs being perfectly displayed, the dark red tint adding to his sexiness… Kendall did his best to not just run over, pick the boy up and ravage him right then.

James, on the other hand… He felt like he was watching some sort of prince from another dimension walk down to him with a shy smile. Logan's new hair, glasses-free face and carefully tailored suit made James feel… _Insignificant_. It made him think right then, '_Do I really deserve this angel…_?'

"H-Hi," Logan shyly greets his tall partner, smiling gently, showing his dimples. "W-What happened to your glasses…?" James wonders, smacking himself mentally. He's talking to an angel and the _first_ thing he asks is about the boy's glasses.

"I uh… I-I kinda don't need them anymore," Logan smiles gently, looking up at James, he notices how even though it's rather dark and the sky's filled with stars, James' eyes overshadows it all… How his hazel eyes twinkled as if it was filled with stars. The love and gentleness in the tall boy's eyes made him _melt_.

James, looking down, got lost in Logan's black doe-eyes. Every second staring into the black orbs made him feel more and more lost, as if he was slowly departing from Earth and getting lost in Logan's loving, gentle and _beautiful_ eyes. Gazing into the black orbs, he felt like he was gazing into another galaxy.

"C-Can I…" James gently cups Logan's cheeks, Logan slowly leans into James' large hand. "Can I… Kiss you?" James asks, unsure. It'd be fine if Logan were to say no, since they haven't _really_ been dating that long…

"Y-Yes…?" Logan answers, also unsure. Both of them gulp.

Slowly, the distance between them shrunk more and more, both rather nervous for the kiss, not knowing how to even kiss _properly_. But then…

Soft lips meets rough ones and _bam_. They felt like their world had exploded, fireworks exploding in their bodies, lightning coursing through their veins. Their blood slowly heated up, Logan's hands wraps themselves over James' neck as the taller boy deepens the kiss, breaking it once the need for air became too great for them.

"T-That was… nice," James chuckles, leaning his forehead against Logan's, ignoring the envious looks from others around them. "It… It was," Logan smiles, shutting his eyes, enjoying James' warmth even though there were hundreds of others watching them.

"You… Y-You look amazing, Carlos," Kendall grins, part of him slowly undressing the shorter boy. He had to punch himself mentally to get that image off his brain, otherwise there'd be a _big_ problem.

"You look… perfect," Carlos smiles. Looking up was a rather big mistake for him then, because _immediately_ he was enchanted by Kendall's emerald spheres. His words flew out of his brain, his tongue felt like it was suddenly tied up, his fingers yearning to trace the boy's lips. Unintentionally, he wraps both arms around Kendall's waist, mesmerized by the tall boy's eyes.

Kendall smiles, feeling Carlos' arms around his waist, he, too, gets lost in the boy's eyes. Black meets green, it was like fireworks being set off in them. The music was slowly fading out, everything slowly ceased from existing for Kendall at that very moment. He just wanted Carlos, and no one else. And he _made sure_ everyone knew that.

He leans forth, capturing the boy's lips in a gentle kiss, feeling his blood boil slowly. Carlos returns the kiss, moving his lips slowly, Kendall manages to catch on, a light kiss initiated between the two pulled them out of reality. They felt like they were the only ones existing that that moment in time, when the truth is… Literally _everyone_ except the teachers were watching the two, the same way they were eyeing James and Logan.

"Was that…" Kendall sighs as he pulls away from the kiss, needing to breathe. "Your… First kiss?" He asks, praying that it was… And voila, his prayers were answered. "It was…" Carlos trails off, a small smile creeping up on him upon realizing his first kiss was stolen by none other than _Kendall_.

"Am I… A-Am I your first kiss too?" Carlos wonders in a meek voice. Kendall smiles, adoring the boy's soft voice, he leans forth again. This time, only for a quick peck on the lips. "Yes, and second. And third," Kendall teases, pecking the shorter boy's lips multiple times.

Carlos blushes, adverting his gaze over to the food table, Kendall immediately cups his chin and turns his face back to his own. "You shouldn't eat or drink any of that," He warns in a whisper.

"Y'know how those idiots spike up the drinks. I'd say those dishes are drugged too," Kendall sighs, gesturing towards the hooligans of the school. His team would _never_ do that… But the other cliques? Who knows.

"I-I'm kind of hungry…?" Carlos' hears his stomach growl, Kendall chuckles upon hearing it. "Can you… C-Can you hold on? James and I made a reservation in a restaurant outside… W-We'll leave after they announce the prom king and queen," Kendall smiles gently, grabbing Carlos' hands. "I can, I guess," Carlos smiles, enjoying the feeling of his hand and Kendall's own wrapped together.

Time passes, soon, the two couples find themselves dancing on the grass, accompanied by classic music by the orchestra band, Logan struggles to find his rhythm. "Hey, hey," James stops with a gentle smile, lifting Logan's face, seeing how scared the boy was, he places a small kiss on the boy's lips.

"Follow my lead, okay? We'll go slowly," James chuckles, seeing Logan nod, he began leading the boy on a slow step. Soon, they find themselves dancing together in perfect sync, as did Kendall and Carlos. The others, too, tried to dance… But most of them could only enviously watch the four.

Some still bitter over the fact that they've tried to get James' attention for years, but then this nerd just waltzes in and becomes the boy's prom date!

Soon, the music slowly died down as Ms. Jo, the principal of PalmWoods High, began talking. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Hope you've enjoyed your dance, because now… It is time to announce the prom king and queen of the night. Now… Based on all of your votes that we've gathered," She pauses for a bit, glancing at the card she's holding in her hand, she then looks back into the crowd.

"The prom king and queen you've voted for tonight are… James Diamond and Jennifer Tres!" The field immediately boomed in cheers, James reluctantly lets go of Logan, who smiles and mouths a quick 'congratulations'.

"Would be better if _you_ were the queen," Carlos teases as Kendall and himself nears Logan, nudging the boy gently. "I'm a boy?" Logan lifts a brow, watching as James steps up the makeshift stage, kneeling down as Ms. Jo crowns him.

The three, along with their ex-teammates, could literally _detect_ the fakeness in James' smile, as he had to link his arm with Jennifer's, who seemed a bit _too_ excited, leaning into him a bit too closely. Logan smiles, not even caring about her as he clapped.

"You can let go of me now," James tries to move his arm, finding Jennifer literally clinging on like a koala clinging onto a tree. "No," She grins, waving at the crowd. Immediately his smile fades, replaced by a pissed frown, he snatches his arm out of her grasp, others gasping and a few more smirking in satisfaction as he descended down the stairs, taking off his crown with a small smile.

"_You_ look better with a crown," James grins, gently putting it on Logan's head, who's cheeks burn _bright red_. It was obvious at that very moment, literally 80% of the girls on the field were staring at the exchange, wishing that they were in James' arm instead of the previously unknown nerd.

Logan did his best to smile and get himself lost in James' eyes, which wasn't very hard since they were _enchanting_, ignoring all the looks.

"Let's ditch this place," Kendall grins, grabbing Carlos' wrist, who nods excitedly.

Kendall and Carlos quietly sneaks past the crowd, James and Logan following up once the taller boy notices his best friend missing.

"Here Kendall," James throws his car keys towards Kendall, who catches it rather excitedly, "Finally, _I_ get to drive," Kendall grins, Carlos nods at Logan before getting into James' car. "So… Where do we go?" Logan asks, starting the engine of his car as James grins like an excited child, entering Logan's car for the first time… Immediately he takes a whiff of the _very_ familiar 'Logan scent'.

"Just follow my car," James points at his car, which began moving away. Logan quickly caught up. As soon as they left the school, Logan's phone rings, which James answers. "Carlos? What's up?" James asks in a rather worried tone.

They've literally _just_ left the school.

"Um… Kendall says to tell you to drive the car fast? Since the restaurant is actually _kinda_ far away," Carlos says in a nervous tone. "Oh… I'm not driving, Logan is but uh… Yeah I'll tell him that," James nods, hearing Carlos snicker before ending the call.

"Are… Are we supposed to go _that_ fast?" Logan asks, noticing James' car picking up speed, he does the same. "Um… Yeah, actually." James frowns, thinking Logan might be hesitant to pick up speed…

Oh _boy_ was he wrong.

"Oh…_ They're challenging me_," He hears Logan whisper under his breath, immediately changing gear and _smashing_ the gas pedal with his foot, his speed jumps from 60km/h to 100km/h, gradually increasing all the way up to 180km/h.

"L-L-Logie," James grips onto _something_ on the car for his dear life, "_Slow the FUCK down_," He cries in fear, feeling like his life is about to fly out.

"Jeezus _Christ_," Kendall gasped as they watch Logan's car literally _whizz_ past them in a blur, disappearing within minutes, his eyes blow wide. "I wonder if James passed out or not," Carlos snickers, remembering how _he_ almost passed out the first time Logan got pissed off by another driver.

"Oh, _OH_ you're not Carlos," Logan gasped, slowing down the car to a steady speed of 40km/h, eventually stopping at a junction since he's supposed to be _following_ Kendall.

"Is… James okay?" Kendall pulls up next to Logan, even though the road's a one-way, two-lane road. "I think so?" Logan leans back, letting Kendall get a good look at James, who's hyperventilating at the moment.

"Uh… Let's pull over for a bit," Kendall drives in-front of Logan, turning to the right of the junction, Logan following said car as they both pulled over. "You are an _animal_," James squealed, Logan actually _entertained_ by James' reaction.

"Yeeaah… I'm _pretty sure_ it'd be better if you drive," Logan chuckles, exiting the driver's side, switching side with James. Once James calmed down and started the engine of the car, Logan flashes Carlos an 'ok' sign with his hand.

Carlos glances at James' car's side mirror, informing Kendall.

Soon, they took off at a steady speed of 80km/h, with Kendall leading. James sneaks an occasional glance at Logan, who's busy admiring the beautiful sky view, he reaches out and grabs Logan's hand. "Both hands on the wheels, _James_," Logan playfully scolds the taller boy, who lifts a brow, "I'm not sure if _you're_ in the right place to tell _me_ how to drive?" He questions with a smirk, referencing at Logan's fucked up driving earlier.

"You win," Logan chuckles, tangling his fingers with James', as the boy drives with one hand. "We're here," James smiles as they pull up to a large, fancy looking restaurant. Logan's eyes immediately widens, noticing how _fancy_ the place looks.

"C'mon Logie," James smiles gently, opening the door to Logan's side, extending a hand. With a small smile, Logan takes James' hand, letting the tall boy lead him into said restaurant, walking beside Carlos and Kendall.

Needless to say…

The whole night went by quickly, Logan feeling like he was _dreaming_ the entire time.

Both cars soon drive to Logan's house, where they exchanged a few last words, with James taking Carlos home after.

"See you… Next week, then," James smiles, _seriously_ reluctant to let go of Logan, doubting he'd be able to survive not seeing Logan for another 2 days. Logan chuckles, planting a soft kiss on James' lips as the tall boy leaves his car, smiling like a fool.

Logan chuckles again as he left his car once he parks it in his garage, waving at Carlos, who waves back from one of James' car's open window, Kendall giving him a tiny wave with a small smile, James giving him possibly the saddest, most adorable puppy eyes.

Logan waves a few moments longer, watching the car disappear from sight, he sighs, shutting the garage grate, he enters his house from the garage door, seeing his parents on the couch, watching TV.

Logan's father turns towards him with a curious look, "How'd the date go with tall boy?" His father asks as he whizzes past them, aiming for the stairs.

Logan smiles, knowing the last few months of his high school life is gonna be _crazy_, he chuckles. "It was _amazing_," He began stepping up the stairs.

"Oh?" His father hums as he ran up, knowing full well they want full details, but he's far too tired to give it them at that moment.


End file.
